Hinata's Confession
by SonMysticGohan
Summary: Hinata tells Naruto how she feels when she atempts to save him from Pain. What will Naruto say? How will he react and Hinata's brave display? Read and find out! Naruhina Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata's** **Confession**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N:There will better chapters soon so please stick along if you enjoy. Also this is my first story so don't be to harsh on me, Please write and review :)**

Naruto was pinned to the floor helpless he thought it was all over and this was the end he closed his eyes waiting for Pain to finish him off. "What are you waiting for finish me off already" said Naruto admitting defeat.

"You give up already looks like you are all talk" said Pain "I was expecting more of a challenge from someone like you looks like your just like you're useless master Jiraiya"

"Shut up!" Naruto spat back at him "You don't know anything about him-"Naruto said but was cut off by Pain "I know more about him then what you would think... Jiraiya was my master" Naruto was shocked he didn't have anything to say for once in his life he froze up and was speachless **.**

In the wreck of the Hidden Leaf Village was a blue haired kunoichi with veins under her lavender eyes "Naruto-Kun is in trouble and no one is down there to help him I must protect him even if it cost me my life, This is my chance to protect Naruto-Kun and finally confess my fellings for him" Hinata whispered to herself and jumped down to help the blond boy.

She jumped down with her Byakugan activated and hit one of the metal rods restraining Naruto from mooving. "No it's too dangerous leave before you get hurt Hinata" said the blond in fear that she would get hurt. "I am here because I want to protect you Naruto-Kun I want to be beside you for the rest of my life and never let you go because... I Love You Naruto-Kun" those words kept ringing in Naruto's head he thought this was all a dream he never had anyone confess to him like that, In fact he never had anyone confess to him at all.

"That is why I am not scared to die here and now for you Naruto-Kun" the girl said as pain got tired of listening to her and decided to just kill her. Hinata tried to dodge his attacks but she simply couldn't keep up "Universal Pull" yelled Pain as he got a metal rod similar to the ones restraining Naruto and stabed Hinata. It went right through her and killed her instantly Naruto saw and couldn't hold it anymore he went on a rampage he started glowing red because of all of the nine tails chakra and started to grow six fox like tails. "You will pay for what you did to my Hinata-Chan" said the half Kyubi half Naruto

Naruto started chasing pain throwing many attacks his way only to rellize that wont work so then two more tails started to apear and he now had 8 tails.

 ***Inside Naruto's head***

Naruto found himself in a peaceful place with a red headed lady infront of him as soon as she saw him she couldn't help it she ran up to him and hugged Naruto. "Hey! who are you lady and why am I here" Naruto said as he recived a smack to the back of his head as the lady said "You should show you're mother some respect ya know" Naruto was in shock he could only manage to gasp.

"Im sorry" he said while hugging her

She just smiled and said "I'd love to catch up but im afraid we don't have much time I'll help you keep the nine tails power under control so you can use it as you wish"

Naruto looked at her confused "I can do that" he asked

"Yes once you complete the task then you will have complete control over the nine tails power" she said

"What do i have to do in order to gain that much power" Naruto asked

"You will have to take the Nine tails chakra and put it in your body as your own" his mother stated "You won't do it alone I will be here to assist you the whole time now hurry Naruto before its too late"

*Outside **Naruto's head***

"Planetary Destruction" yelled out Pain to trap Naruto only to break out not a second later"This power is insane it makes Sage Mode look like child's play" said Naruto in amazement then focused on Pain "Don't worry I didn't forget about you" said Naruto as he summoned 10 shadow clones. Nine of the clones went in for the attack while one stayed back helping Naruto form a Rasengan. Pain bearly managed to dispel all the clones there was an angry Naruto forming a Rasen Shurien. "This is what you get for messing with my comrades" said Naruto as he threw it and killed Pain.

Right when he finished off with Pain he hurried off into the forest formed a Rasengan and destroyed the trunk of a tree revealing Nagato and Konan. "What do want" asked Konan "I am here to speak to Nagato" said Naruto

"Do you understand what Pain is" asked Nagato

"Yes Pain is being separated from all of your comrades and close friends " he said

"Exactly you leaf shinobi killed my parents many years ago and ontop of that you also killed my close friend Yahiko you leaf shinobi are all monsters" said Nagato

"You came to the leaf village and killed many innocent people... If we are going to be calling anyone a monster than that is you Nagato don't you understand you did the same thing there will never be peace in this world as long as there is hatred you said it yourself before so why cause more hatred if you peace" asked Naruto

Nagato just stared at Naruto and smiled "You remind me of Yahiko" he said "You changed my mind about this world Naruto Uzumaki you are truly kind hearted person for that i must do this" said Nagato as he did the Rinne Rebirth Jutsu.

Naruto was shocked once again to see Nagato's actions and remembered about Hinata he ran as quick as he could to the destroyed village and found Sakura trying to heal Hinata. Just as Naruto got there Hinata sprung up and was trying to remember where she was. Once she remembered she started blushing a dark red because of her Confession to Naruto.

"Hinata are you okay" Naruto was the first to ask

She turned even darker at the sound of his voice and all confidence she had while she confessed her love was gone.

"Y-Yes N-N-Naruto-Kun im f-fine thank you f-for your c-concern about me"

Naruto just smiled then a huge crowd came out from the village and they all picked Naruto up and threw him into the air calling him the village hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinatas Confession**

Chapter 2

 **I do not own Naruto**

A/N: If you are enjoying the story please favorite or leave a review so I know that you guys are enjoying it and I can keep going(Whenever I write in bold text and use""it means the Kyubi is talking). Enjoy :)

Naruto laid awake in the middle of the night thinking about what Hinata told him he blushed a little at the thought that she confessed to him. A week has passed and he hasn't even seen Hinata around the village at all. Most of the village was now rebuilt because some of the other villages sent out ninja to help the Hidden Leaf and in just one week most of the village was now rubuilt because of the help of all the other villages. He just laid there on his bed thinking "Did she mean what she said I mean who could actually love someone like me"

 **"I don't know Kit I mean look at you"Said the Kyubi"**

"Hey! Im actually a pretty decent guy im not that bad" Naruto said trying to cheer himself up

 **"Whatever you say kit just saying don't mess this up this girl is actually good looking and cares for you unlike that other pink girl"**

"Sakura isn't that bad she... Well ummm..." he sat there thinking wondering what he even saw in her she was always mean to him never respected him anymore wasn't even that pretty. But then he went back to thinking about Hinata he caught himself thinking about everything he liked about her. Naruto decided that he would go talk to Hinata first thing in the morning right before training. With that thought he laid back in bed and closed his eyes and had the biggest smile he has ever had thinking of Hinata in his sleep.

 ***At the Hyuga Residence***

Hinata came out her bathroom as she just finished her shower she went over to her bed and sat down "I can't belive I actually did it I confessed my love for N-Naruto-Kun" She said turning a little red thinking about Naruto. "Too bad he doesn't share the same feelings I have for him maybe one day... Yes I just have to try harder next time to get his attention I'll get stronger for Naruto-Kun and won't be known as the shy weak Hinata Hyuga" Hinata was so caught up daydreaming about Naruto she didn't notice her Sister Hanabi walk in her room.

"Awwww that's so cute you really care about him don't you big sis" said Hanabi

Hinata turned red when she finally realized her sister was in her room "What do you want Hanabi"asked Hinata still blushing a little. "I just wanted to talk I can leave if you want"said the young Hyuga "No No im sorry you can stay if you want"

"Don't worry Hinata you'll get him soon"Hanabi said with a warm smile "I mean who wouldn't want to be with someone like you you have it all"

"Arigato Hanabi. So what did you want to talk about" Asked Hinata

"I kinda... well you see... there is someone" Hanabi said as she was cut off by her older sister

"Awww who is the lucky guy Hanabi" Hinata said with curiosity

Now it was Hanabi's turn to blush she mumbled a few words while looking at the floor "What was that I couldn't hear you" Hinata said "It's this boy in my class at the academy" Hanabi almost yelled

"Hanabi don't yell everyone is asleep, Well it's getting late we should go to bed we can keep talking tomorrow morning" Said Hinata

"Okay see you in the morning" Said Hanabi as she left Hinata's room

 ***Morning***

Naruto awoke early in the morning feeling amazing he was going to go talk to Hinata and for some strange reason he had mixed feelings about going he felt excited, nervous, and a little scared all at the same time. "I should probably clean up before going to Hinata-chan's house" he said in a happy tone

 **"You seem happy today kit"**

"You bet i am just thinking that im going to see her makes me really happy for some reason"

 **"Ugh love, talk to me when you are normal again"**

"What do you mean love im not in love she just makes me really happy all the time... Kuruma you there" *sigh* "sure just start a conversation then leave me hanging like that" said Naruto a little annoyed

 ***Back at the Hyuga Residence***

"I should go train today I'll need to get stronger for Naruto-Kun" said Hinata as someone knocked at the door

"Hey Hinata you awake" asked Hanabi

"Hai come in" Hinata said waiting for her sister to walk into her room "So who is this boy you were talking about"She asked as she stood up from her bed getting ready to take a bath

"Well it's... umm... it's just a guy in my class at the academy" Hanabi finally said

"Mhm what is this boys name" Hinata asked

"K-Konohamaru S-Sarutobi" she said blushing and inheriting Hinata's famous stuttering

"Aww I'm happy for you Hanabi im sure he will notice you soon as a matter a fact im pretty sure he already likes you" Hinata said smiling when she saw Hanabi turn even redder. "Well i have to take a bath we can talk later if you want"

"Okay Sis I almost had to leave anyways I have a mission in a while"

"Good Luck be safe" Hinata said to Hanabi as she left

 ***At Naruto's house***

Naruto released all his shadow clones as he finally finished cleaning his house as he looked at the time he saw he it was almost 10 am. He decided he should go see if he could find Hinata he really wanted to straighten things out with her he wanted to give her a chance but he didn't know how she would react to the nine tails. He was scared to tell her and he also didn't even know what love was no one has ever loved Naruto so this is his first experience with anything like this.

As Naruto walked out his newly built house that the village made for him since he saved the Hidden Leaf he spotted a Blue haired kunoichi that caught his attention right away. He ran up to her and yelled out her name "Hey Hinata-chan over here" he blushed as he realized what he called her but shook it off and walked up to her. "Hi N-Naruto-kun h-how have y-y-you been" Naruto just smiled he finally understood why she was always blushing and stuttering around him.

Naruto felt like he should tell her how he felt "Hinata-chan I..." he was cut off by the voice of a familiar pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey guys how's it going" said Sakura

"Hello S-Sakura-chan"said the blue haired kunoichi

"Hey" said Naruto a little depressed he didn't get a chance to tell her

"Me and Hinata-chan were just having a conversation and..." Naruto was cut off for the 2nd time

"since when did you call her Hinata-chan" asked Sakura "Now that i think about it when you were fighting pain didn't you call her the same thing" she said grinning and Naruto started turning red "You also called her your Hinata-chan" she said laughing as Naruto's face got even darker

"Naruto called me his could it be he actually does share the same feelings for me" Hinata was so happy when she heard that then Sakura started teasing Hinata

"You hear that Hinata looks like you and Naruto are a thing now, You two will be so adorable and have the cutest babies ever" said Sakura

Right after Sakura started teasing Hinata and Naruto about them having kids in the future Hinata started to get light headed and next thing they knew Hinata fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto

Authors Note: Im really sorry for the long wait I've just been caught up with school and all that stuff but im back and to make it up to you all I decided to make this a really long chapter. Also since i made you guys wait so long im uploading two chapters today:) (Please leave a review)

Hinata woke up in her bed all she remembered was one second she was walking around before her mission then she saw him and fainted. "Im so pathetic" she thought. Then all of a sudden it hit her she remembered she had a mission at noon, She checked the time and it was nearly 12. "Shit I've never been late Kurenai Sensei is going to kill me" said Hinata sprinting out of the Hyuga Mansion to the gate of the Hidden Leaf.

"You're late!" yelled her whole squad

"It's not like you to show up late Hinata is everything alright"asked her Sensei

"Im terribly sorry I just lost track of time" she said bearly above a whisper"

"It's alright I'll let it slide this one time we need to hurry if we want to make it to the land of waves by tomorrow. We are already behind schedule"

 ***Meanwhile at Ichiraku***

"Onemoreplease"yelled a blond haired shinobi

"Take it easy Naruto this will be your seventh bowl of ramen" said the ramen shop owner

After finishing his seventh bowl of ramen he finally spoke "I can't help it I just can't find any ramen as good as yours anywhere else" When he was done eating he stood up and paid for his meal and left to see who he would be able to spend the day with since he didn't have any missions and he already trained enough for a day.

Just as he walked out of Ichiraku he saw Shikamaru so he decided to run up to him to see what he was up to "What's up Shikamaru"

"Nothing much everything at home was a drag so I just decided to take a walk how about you" said the lazy man

"Just got out of Ichiraku you doing anything today"he said with his signature grin

"No i have the day off it's such a drag, You?" said Shikamaru

"Me too you wana hit the bath house I haven't been there in a while"asked Naruto

"Sure why not why don't we invite the rest of the guys and see if they want to come join"replied Shikamaru

Then Naruto did his famous hand signs and make a bunch of shadow clones. "Let's have them look and we can wait for them at the bath house" said Naruto

As they arrived to the bath house Lee Neji and Choji were already there. "Hey guys glad you can make It"said Naruto

They were all having a good time talking about their latest techniques and abilities until, Naruto started teasing Shikamaru about Temari making fun of him because he hasn't made a move yet. But then Shikamaru started teasing back telling him that at least he was brave enough to ask her on a date and told him that at least she wasn't as bad looking as Sakura. Then Naruto shot back at him with a response he wish he never said and then immediately started blushing. "What did you just say?!" everyone shouted

There was chaos in the whole bath house they all thought he had a thing for Sakura but he proved them all wrong and shocked them all with what he just said. "N-Nothing...forget I said anything"he said shyly for the first time in his life Naruto was embarrassed.

Then it hit Neji "Wait a second you have a thing for lady Hinata?! That must not be allowed you are a dear friend to me Naruto but I may not let you take advantage of her"

What Neji said made Naruto blush even more "I would never take advantage of Hinata-chan she is so sweet and beautiful and i will kill anyone that takes advantage of her" He shouted back

Everyone starred at Naruto for a moment even he was shocked at what he said "Well I guess he ain't bluffing good luck having him as your cousin in law" said Choji with a smirk

That comment made Naruto blush even more "Can you all stop it already" he said annoyed

Then they decided to have some fun with him and they started to tease him as much as possible. They were very entertained because it's a once in a lifetime thing to see Naruto embarrassed. So they kept going at it for another half hour until they got bored of teasing Naruto and they all left the bath house.

 ***Uzumaki residence***

"I blew it, Know everyone knows I like her and what if I just miss heard her that day and she doesn't really like me" he thought

He made himself a cup of Instant Ramen and he got ready for bed and then he took a shower and he started to remember some of the things the guys were talking about at the bath house. He blushed at the thought of him with Hinata, "I wonder what got into me is this what love is" he asked himself "I guess I have to try who knows maybe she will actually give me a shot unlike Sakura she was always so cold and mean to him unlike Hinata she was so kind and he actually thought she was more pretty than Sakura.

Then he went to sleep thinking about how he would even ask her out where he would take her on a date and the thing he feared most the answer she would give him he started to think she told him something else when she saved him against Pain. Then it hit him like a brick... her father how would he get his permission to date his daughter he felt all hope was lost. So he quickly went to sleep and hoped for the best for his big day the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Authors Note: Please leave a review & Happy Easter to all of you here in America

 ***At the Hyuga Mansion***

It was a bright sunny morning and Hiashi Hyuga woke up in a very good mood that day, He ate breakfast and did a little training. It was his day off and they Hyuga compound was very peaceful and quiet that morning so how could he not be in a good mood. So he decided to read the Konoha Newspaper and to his suprise he found Naruto on the front page. "What could the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf be doing on the front page" he asked himself

Hiashi was gone on a Mission a week before the incident and didn't come back to Konoha until two days ago. All the people of the Hyuga clan told him was that the village was attacked by the Akatsuki and a random shinobi stoped them. As he read the paper he was in shock that Naruto defeated some of the strongest members of the Akatsuki, he didn't know that he had so much power. He never really hated Naruto but he would act like he didn't like him hoping Hinata and Hanabi wouldn't get involved with him because he that he was just trouble. But now he realized that Naruto was much more than just a random orphan, He was now the Hero of the Hidden Leaf.

 ***Uzumaki Residence***

"Should I go now, no way what if he kills me, Hinata's father obviously wouldn't want someone like me to be with the heir of the Hyuga" were all thoughts in Naruto's head

He sat on his bed contemplating if he should go or not until he realized that Hinata was the soon be Heir of the Hyuga Clan how would he be able to be with Hinata if he was just an orphan with a monster inside him and she was basically a princess.

 **"Hey Kit stop it with all the thinking im trying to sleep here"**

"Easy for you to just sleep and hang around your not the one having to ask one of the most powerful people in the village if he can date their daughter" shot back Naruto

 **"Baka just shut up go do your thing and let me sleep in peace it's that easy"**

 **"** Someone's not in a good mood today" said Naruto

 **"Be quiet Kit he will obviously give you approval you're the hero of the leaf what kind of father wouldn't want his daughter to be with a hero"**

"I guess you have a point well here goes nothing" said Naruto with more energy in his voice this time feeling more confident

He was thinking of what he was going to say on his way to the Hyuga Mansion but his mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything so he just took a deep breath and wished for the best as he arrived at the Hyuga Mansion and knocked on the door.

A little girl answered the door and greeted Naruto "Hey Naruto Hinata is on a mission right now but she should be back in a few days"said the little hyuga girl

"Im actually looking for Hiashi if he but if he is busy right now than that's fine I can come back later" he said

"No father can speak to you it's his day off so he shouldn't be busy right now" Hanabi said cheerfully

"Oh okay may I speak to him" asked Naruto

With that she told him to follow her and as they arrived to Hiashi's office Hanabi knocked and told him Naruto was there to see him. Hiashi was shocked he didn't know what Naruto would want to speak to him about he never spoke to him in his life. "Let him in" he said with a deep voice

Naruto nervously walked into his office and for once in his life he decided he would have manners and would be respectful. Naruto quickly bowed and apologized to Hiashi for showing up without notice then Hiashi asked why he was there.

"Well you see sir I am here because of Hinata" he stated

"What about her is there a problem you have with her"he asked

"No sir it's actually quite on the contrary, well as you might know she has some feelings towards me and I return those feelings so that is why I am here Im here because I wanted to ask you if you would allow me to date Hinata"said Naruto begging for his permission

"I see well give me one good reason I should allow you to do that" he said sharply

"If you won't allow it because of me then at least do it for your daughter I know she wants this as much as I do and..."was all he could say as he was cut off

"That is enough, I was just testing you but it seems you might be worthy but... if you dare hurt her in any way I will hunt you down myself and kill you" he warned with a stern voice

"I do not plan on doing anything like that and I thank you for your blessings, I should be going now" Naruto said as he was cut off again

"Wait I wanted to ask if it was true,did you defeat the Akatsuki members that attacked Konoha"asked Hiashi

"Yes sir but I didn't do it on my own Hinata helped me and if it wasn't for her I would probably be dead right now" he said

"I see I didn't know she had it in her well that is all I wanted to ask you may take your leave" Said Hiahshi while impressed

Meanwhile Hanabi was standing outside the door eves dropping and she just squealed in happiness for her older sister. "Hinata is so lucky she gets the man of her dreams and the Village Hero I have to tell her right when she comes back"said the young Hyuga

"Please don't I want to make it a surprise"said Naruto

"Finee but im only keeping this a secret for her" said Hanabi a little annoyed

Then Naruto walked out of the Hyuga Mansion with the biggest smile he has had in years. He hasn't been this happy since Ichiraku had a sale for buy one get another free. Naruto was very Hiashi actually gave them permission and he didn't have to go behind his back to go on dates and just be a couple in general. He wondered what he would do on the date he could take her for dinner, maybe a picnic or he can also take her to go see a movie. He decided he should ask a girl for help to see what girls like and want on a date.

So then he was on a search for a specific pink haired girl, as he was running across Konoha looking for Sakura he ran into her and she was with Ino and Tenten "great" he thought know Im going to have to ask for help from all of them and I doubt Ino or Tenten will keep it a secret. He confronted the girls and asked Sakura if he could talk to her for a second and it worked they went different ways from Ino and Tenten and he told her everything.

"Awww" was all he could hear from some bushes right behind him

"Damn" it do you two always have to know everything" he said

They just chuckled and and went into a coffee shop wih him and Sakura "Okay we will keep this a secret until you tell her after that just expect everyone in Konoha to know you two are dating" Said Ino

"I just wanted help planning out a date" said a annoyed Naruto

"A date you say" said Ino and Tenten in unison

So they all began to plan out the date they asked him what he had planned out and then they awed again because they thought he was romantic but they wanted him to be even more romantic. After an hour of planning they all agreed on a perfect date every girl would want. "It's so perfect Hinata will be the happiest girl alive after the date"said Ino

"Are you sure I have to do all of this" said Naruto looking at everything they wrote down on a paper. "Yess!" yelled the girls in unison "She will love it trust me" said sakura "Okay if you guys say so, When does she get back by the way"said the nervous Naruto

"I believe Hiashi-sama said tomorrow she will get back earlier than expected"said Neji overhearing Naruto as he was passing by

"I only have one day that's no time I thought I'd have a lot more time than that" said Naruto even more nervous now

After another half hour of adjustments to the date to make it better since they had less time than expected they had a whole new plan to make this the best day of Hinata and Naruto's life. Naruto was walking home thinking about the big day he had the next day he was really excited and nervous at the same time but he was more anxious because this would be his first date. So Naruto decided to get some of the things ready ahead of time he reserved a table at one of the tables in one of the best restaurants in the Hidden Leaf for a cheap price too since he was the village hero. Then he decided to finally head home and get some rest, when he got there he took a shower and didn't even eat he was too excited to eat so he went straight to sleep.

 ***Meanwhile with Hinata***

"Ohh Naruto-Kun I hope one day we can finally be together and go on dates"said a lavender eyed girl

"What you thinking about Hinata" said her sensei

"Its nothing sensei" lied Hinata while blushing

"Okay just don't stay up too late we have to head to the hokage tower early tomorrow to fill in Lady Tsunade on how the mission went" said Kurenai

"I won't" said Hinata

As her sensei left Hinata was looking at the stars thinking about Naruto "If only I was strong enough to confront you Naruto-kun, I'll become stronger for you I won't stutter no more or faint watch me Naruto" she said as she went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Authors Note: Im sooooooo sorry for such a long wait! It won't happen again. I'm glad you've still left some reviews though and I will try my best to make the story better and improve. This chapter will mainly focus on Naruto and Hinata on their date, also I've been thinking of not including Sasuke in this story let me know what you think about that. Enough of me talking so much let's get to what you all came for!

*Hidden Leaf Entrance*

"We are finally home!" yelled Kiba very excited they finally arrived from their long mission

"Keep it down it's really early in the morning I doubt anyone is awake yet"said Kurenai

"Sorry sensei"said Kiba embarrassed not remembering everone else in the village was sleeping

They were walking to the hokage tower and the Kurenai told them that she would be able to tell Tsunade the report and they can all go do whatever they want. So they all went home for some extra sleep and to get something to eat. Hinata didn't go to sleep though she just couldn't so she decided to go train, she wanted to be by herself and she was sure either Kiba or Shino would be at the training grounds so she decided to go to training ground 7 It also reminded her of Naruto since that was where he trained.

*Uzumaki Residence*

Naruto was already awake he couldn't wait he really wanted to go up to Hinata and just tell her how he felt he didn't know why he just felt like he needed to tell her. He could never stop thinking of her he would even dream of her now was he truly in love with her but he didn't know what love was he was confused. But he shook it off and took a cold shower so he could think straight and set everything up, Naruto was wearing his ordinary clothes so he could train for a while. When he got there he heard shuriken being thrown so he assumed Sakura was there training. But as he kept walking he saw that Sakura wasn't training but it was Hinata he blushed for a little he didn't know what got into him Naruto never got shy or embarrassed around anyone. He took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the blue haired girl frightening her when he tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata what brings you here" asked Naruto

I j-just wanted to t-train by myself and I thought Kiba or Shino would probably be at training ground 8 so I came h-here I was about to leave N-Naruto-kun I've already been training for a while"she said shyly with a blush slowly covering her face

"No that's not necessary I actually wanted to see you" he said

"Ohh w-well what did you want to t-talk to me about" she said bearly above a whisper

"Come on Naruto just go straight to the point ask her out. Why is it so hard just to speak to her It's just Hinata I mean she likes me too right?" he thought to himself not able to form any words quickly regretting he told her that

"T-This is my chance we are all alone I should ask if he wants to get something to e-eat later, but " she thought blushing

"Well we don't really know each other and well I was just thinking... well umm you wana go on like a date" Naruto asked mentally facepalming himself "Just great now she probably thinks I just want to get to know her better well at least it's a good start maybe I can ask her on another date after" he thought bringing up his hopes

Hinata's whole face went red when she realized what he said she was on cloud nine nothing could ruin this moment for her Naruto just asked her on a date.

"A date?!" she almost yelled as if she heard him wrong

"Well yeah ya know if you want to it's all up to you, you don't have to" he said shocked not knowing Hinata would raise her voice knoing her gentle kind personality also getting scared she might say no

She just squealed and hugged him then she quickly realized what she did and backed away as fast as she could and apologized. "I would l-love to g-go on a d-date with you N-Naruto-kun"she said as her face was as red as a tomato

"Okay I'll pick you up around three oclock at your house does that sound fine" He asked relived she said yes

"Y-Yes it's e-enough time"

"Okay see you then" he told her

Hinata ran off to her house and realized she didn't have anything nice to wear in her wardrobe she would have to go shopping but there isn't enough time she felt really stressed she wanted this to be perfect. While she was looking through her wardrobe for something decent there was a knock at her door it was Tenten and Ino.

"Hello what brings you here"she basically whispered

"We heard about your date so we went out shopping and picked out a few things we thought you might like" Said her blonde haired friend

Hinata was shocked "H-how did you find out so quickly it hasn't even been 20 minutes since he asked m-me" she said blushing a little remembering her short talk with Naruto

"Well you know no drama gets passed me I make sure that im always the first one to know everything in all of the Hidden Leaf Village" she said very proudly

"We over heard Naruto loudly talking to himself trying to plan everything out right. I would recommend this one it's the prettiest one plus it will be hot today" said Tenten

"Thank you both so much I was worried I would have to take some of my regular clothes" said the Hyuga relived that she had friends that cared for her so much

"Anything for a good friend, we'll leave you here to get ready have fun" they both said in unison with a smirk on their faces

"Thank you" she said while blushing a little

Hinata then went into the shower then and started soaking up her hair she wanted to do something special to it because of this special occasion so she decided she will go to the hair salon. She got out of the shower put on the outfit Ino and Tenten picked out for her she looked in the mirror and she was checking herself out and she rarely did that. The outfit they gave her made her show off all her curves and it made them stand out more she loved it especially because it wasn't really provocative in any way. She was done she just had to get her hair done and she had a couple hours left so she hurried to the nearest salon and told them she just wanted something nice and fast.

*Meanwhile with Naruto*

Naruto just finished getting out of another shower after all his training so he decided to get ready for his date. He didn't wear his normal clothes he decided to wear something more nice it was his first date he wanted to impress her. He finished changing then he made his hair into its signature look and he still had half an hour left he didn't know what to do he was done with everything he had to do so he was just waiting. He decided to eat some ramen before he left so he could calm his appetite and he wouldn't embarrass himself infront of her.

"I wonder what she is going to wear whatever she wears im sure it will be pretty" he thought to himself

*2 hours later*

Naruto decided he should go pick up Hinata now so they won't be late to any of the places he had planned to go with her. He was walking on his way to the Hyuga Mansion and he saw Iruka sensei he was relived because he was really nervous and didn't want to mess up. The blonde boy waved to him and decided to ask him for some tips he trusted Iruka more than anyone in the village so he knew he could definitely count on him.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei I was wondering if you could give me any tips on what to do on a date"said the blond boy shyly

"You want tips?" asked Iruka chuckling "You're all grown up aren't you Naruto well whoever this special someone is im sure they are the one if you're this nervous" he said teasing him a bit " Well to be completely honest I haven't been on many dates myself but what I can tell you is to keep complementing her and make sure she doesn't get bored" said Iruka

"Already had that in mind but thanks Iruka well im off I don't want to be late"said Naruto

"No problem Naruto, if you don't mind me asking who is this special girl I can't help but ask" Iruka said with a smirk

"Hinata Hyuga"he replied with a light blush"So you moved on well that's good, She had her eyes on Sasuke she wasn't a bad person but she just didn't want to give up on him well good luck on your date I don't want to make you late" Iruka said

"Thanks Iruka" said Naruto hurrying to the Hyuga Mansion

As Naruto arrived to the Hyuga Mansion he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A girl with a lavender dress showing off all her curves and curvy hair answered the door Naruto stared into her eyes for what seemed like hours to him. "Y-You look beautiful Hinata-chan" this time it was Naruto's turn to stutter he was so amazed he was truly in love now if he wasn't sure what love was before he definitely knows now.

"T-Thank you" she said with a blush

"As I said I expect you to behave and I want her back before sunset Uzumaki" said Hiashi in the back

The sound of Hiashi's voice broke Naruto's trance "Y-Yes sir" he said still amazed with how amazing she looked

With that Naruto took Hinata's hand and asked her if a movie sounded nice and she just nodded happy that she was on a date with Naruto she couldn't believe it. She honestly didn't care what they did they could just stare at the sky for hours watching the clouds and she wouldn't mind as long as she was with Naruto. They arrived to the movie theater and Naruto asked her what movie she wanted to see

"I've kind of been wanting to see this one the first one was my favorite when I was a child" she said while pointing to a movie poster with a blue fish swimming and two clown fish right behind her.

"Okay im fine with whatever you choose Is it okay if we don't get any snacks though was planning to go to a restaurant right after" he said

"That sounds expensive, You don't have to go through all that im fine with a nice cheap date" she said

"I wanted to make this special for you, You diserve nothing but the best" he said with a smile

After the movie they went on a fancy dinner. "Reservation for Uzumaki"said naruto then the man took them to their seats. Everyone wants Naruto in their business after he saved the Hidden Leaf from Pain he went from the demon kid to the hero of the Hidden Leaf in a few days.

"Order whatever you want Hina" said Naruto realizing what he called her he put his hand over his mouth not believing he did that

"H-Hina"she asked a little confused

"Ohh opps it was a nick name I came up with for you sorry it slipped out if you don't like it I won't say it" he said really embarrassed his whole face was so red it rivaled a tomato "Damn it I messed up now she thinks Im wierd and is going to change her mind about me" he thought thinking she would think it was wierd

"No I love it"she said with a smile she thought it was cute

Her whole life she has been looking forward to this moment and she finally has a date with Naruto she finally decided the stuttering stops by the end of the day. While she was thinking the waitress arrived and got their orders Naruto didn't ask for much since he already ate ramen at home since he wanted to look decent in front of her.

"You look really nice"said Naruto trying to spark up a conversation

"Thank you N-Naruto-Kun, So do you"she said

"So how was your mission I hear you went to the land of waves" asked Naruto

"It was o-okay, It was q-quite boring we just had to escort a s-some famous guy to the land of waves and come back"she replied trying ger best not to get nervous and stutter "W-What did you have p-planned after this N-Naruto-kun"

"It's a surprise I want to take you to a place that is very special to me" he said with a smile on his face

"Oh okay" she said curious thinking about where he will take her next

After they ate their meals Naruto and Hinata were walking to their next destination. He told her to close her eyes because he wanted it to be a surprise she could've just simply used the Byakugan and would've seen what the surprise was but that was no fun. When they finally got there he told her to open her eyes and they were at training ground 7. She was confused at first when walked over to a cave nearby and he motioned her to follow him. She quickly followed not wanting to be left behind and when they reached the end of the cave Naruto started to do some hand signs.

"Seal release" yelled Naruto and the cave started shaking then there was a door and Naruto walked through and told the surprised Hinata to follow him once again. He told her not too worry and as soon as she looked into what she thought was a room at first she realized that it was actually a huge field with a really big lake and it was really sunny. "It looks beautiful" was all she could say as she was still in shock

"Naruto kun how did you find this place" she asked wondering how many people knew about it and how long it's been there

"One day I was training by myself and It started pouring and I saw this cave so I came in here it was really cloudy out and was still raining but I saw a light on the other side of the cave so my curiosity got the best of me and I found this" he stated quite calmly " Although I don't know how there was sunlight in here while in the other side of the cave it was raining my guess is that this is this sun is a jutsu of some sort" he said

"Ohh well this place is amazing Naruto kun" she said in awe of the place. "Want to go for a swim" he said

"But I don't have a swimming suit" she told the blonde and he told her not to worry because he asked Sakura if she could do him a favor and get her one. She went behind a couple trees and changed into her new pink bikini which she actually really liked. Just as she finished she went to where Naruto was and he was no where to be seen and just as she was about to use her Byakugan he picked her up and jumped into the pool whith her. All that could be heard is a really loud scream and Naruto's laughter

"Im sorry Hinata but I had to do it" he said trying to catch his breath

Hinata just ignored him and splashed him with water "I'll get you back for that Naruto kun " she said with a smirk they swam for a few hours and lost track of time and the sun had almost set by the time Naruto remembered he had to get her back before sun down. He quickly got out the water dried himself and just pot his shirt on and reminded Hinata he had to get her home.

As they were walking back home Hinata realized she didn't stutter anymore and felt very proud for that she had always tried to get over that habit and looks like all she needed was some confidence and time with Naruto.

"I had fun Naruto Kun" she said

"Im glad you did" he said really relieved that she enjoyed herself. As they were having their conversation they approached the Hyuga Compound and he was relieved Hiashi wasn't outside

"Well I'll see you around Hinata and I was wondering..." he stated a little nervous

"Yes what is it" she asked dying to know what Naruto had to say

"Well I was wondering If you wanted to do something like this again sometime you know like another date?" he asked

Hinata felt like she was getting light headed " A-Another date? I mean yes of course I-I would love that Naruto-kun" she said very quickly "I'll see you soon then" as she said that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly went inside.

Naruto just stood in shock and all he could think of was her on his way back home.

Authors Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that I made the story longer because of my long absence I know I know im sorry. But Im back and I will be able to make new chapters a lot more often so that less waiting for you guys. Ohh and btw If you could please keep leaving reviews that would be amazing they really help me make better choices for this story and I they help me out when im writing. New chapter will be out soon bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

A/N: Im soo sorry for taking long to upload but I am here and I hope you all enjoy this chaper. Well enough of me I hope you all enjoy the story!

 ** _Important please read!! _** I will be putting out a poll to vote for all of you reading and keeping up with the story and It will be to decide If I should make Naruto stronger, Overpowered (not godlike but just a little under kage level maybe even at the same level), Or to just keep him the same. The poll will be posted at the same time over in one week. The poll is up on my profile and u can vote for up to 2 choices just click on my name and at the top of my profile it says vote just click on it and vote.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

A certain young blond shinobi was waking up from his slumber and was in a very good mood after his date with the lavender eyed girl. Everything went as planned if he ignores the fact that he was really nervous which would shock almost everyone in Konoha to hear that Naruto Uzumaki for once would be nervous about something and also he woke up early on his own free will.

'I should go train for a little I can just eat Ichiraku afterwards I did wake up early today it's not everyday I actually wake up early' He thought to himself

 **"I see you finally got together with your mate" said a deep loud voice inside Naruto's head**

"Shut up what does it matter to you" he retorted quickly

 **"Well I am going to be stuck inside of here for a while so I suppose I might as well entertain myself in here"** Kuruma stated with a smirk and a low chuckle

Naruto only rolled his eyes at the Kyubi no matter how mad he tried to be at him the inner happy and always positive side of him made it hard. "Whatever, How come you finally decided to speak to me you go a few weeks without saying a word and all of a sudden you just decide to tease me about Hinata-Chan"

 **"I get bored in here and as I just said I probably won't be getting out of here anytime soon so I might as well try... to... get... alo...ng with you"** he said on the verge throwing up making it look like he regret every single word he said in his last sentence **"Ughhh that was harder to say than I thought it would be"**

"Oi! I'm not that bad, Im actually quite a very interesting and fun person to be around" he said trying to boost his ego

 **"Whatever you say I'm going to take a nap now saying all of that made me tired it's harder than it seems"** said Kurma trying to forget this moment ever since the sage of six paths he was always a lone wolf and liked it that way.

"Hmph, I didn't want want to talk to you anyways" he said with a slight pout

'I should get going...' his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on his door. As he answered his door wondering who could be knocking this early he was greeted to a tall man in a sheep mask and all he said was that the Hokage requested to see him immediately and left in a whirl of leaves. "Well there goes my morning training" said the blonde

 **Hokage's Office**

A blonde haired woman in her early 50's although looked like she was in her late 20's was sitting on her desk like she did every morning and she called Shizune into her office. "You asked for me Tsunade-Sama" asked the brown haired girl carrying a pig in a velvet colored vest with a pearl necklace. "Yes I did, I wanted to ask you something" said Tsunade

"What did you want to ask me Hokage-sama" asked Shizune

"Well it involves Naruto, You know how I look at him like the son I don't have and well I was thinking and I need your opinion on something and be honest" She said starting to get a little nervous at what her answer would be

"Yes I do know that Tsunade-sama, but what could I possibly give you an opinion on" she asked once again

"I was thinking about how he looks at me like a motherly figure and vice versa so I wanted to adopt him, Like so he can legally be my son and he can inherit the Senju name well If he wants too obviously"

Shizune was shocked she would have never thought she was ever going to hear Tsunade say she wanted a child. She can remember how just a few years ago Tsunade would say that she would never have a kid because they are too much work and she would never want that kind of responsibility. But at the same time she wasn't that shocked because she knew how much Naruto meant to her and how much he changed and affected her. "This really isn't for me to have a say in, But if I were to give my opinion I'd have to say you should do it Lady Tsunade you would only need the approval of the Hokage and the council to do so and I'd say that shouldn't be too hard to do" she told the blonde woman

"Thank you Shizune I just needed to see if it wasn't a bit selfish or anything..." She couldn't finish her sentence as a hyperactive ninja burst into the room

"Hey Baa-chan what did you want! It's so early and I really wanted to go train" said Naruto with a little disappointment in his voice

A vein appeared on Tsunade's head "I think I may change my mind now Shizune" she lied as Shizune just gasped and hoped she was just joking around "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Naruto!" she said as she gave Naruto a bumb in the head then started healing it right after

"Oww! That Hurt" said a Naruto in pain

Just as he yelled in pain Hinata burst into the room and saw Naruto getting healed by Tsunade "M-My apologies for b-bursting in like that H-Hokage-Sama I just overheard N-Naruto-kun yell in pain and I just got w-worried" she said shyly

"Don't worry about it Hinata at least you have manners unlike some people here" she stared at Naruto while talking

"May I a-ask why I was called here" she asked eyes also on Naruto she tried her best not to blush but she couldn't help it as he looked at her and smiled his signature grin at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan" he said with a wide smile

"Hello N-Naruto-kun" she said with a blush looking away from him

"Ohh yes I almost forgot why I called you two here well... Wait did you just say Hinata-chan since when did you call her that" she said shocked but was also smirking at the fact that they are finally getting closer

"Umm well yeah I said Hinata-chan what is wrong with that" he said with a very light blush

"OMG Naruto are you blushing!?" Tsunade couldn't help herself she had to tease him and neither could Shizune as she joined her teasing the two teens until Hinata turned 5 different shades of red and they were scared of what would happen if she could possibly get any redder. "Anyways I called you two down here because I have a mission for you the both of you, The two of you will go on a mission with Kakashi and you two will go and get some information about the Akatsuki apperantly there are some rumors that Susuke got involved with them and I want the both of you to go track him down to the Land of Iron" Tsunade said starting to get serious

"I see, when do we leave" he quickly asked

"Today at noon that should give you guys enough time for now I am calling this a B-Ranked information gathering mission" she stated

"Yeah that is more than enough time" he said feeling a bit excited he wanted to get Sasuke back in the village and he would do whatever it takes

"I h-hope you don't mind m-me asking but why me" asked a curious Hinata

"You will go tag along to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything reckless and also so you can help along using your Byakugan he is rumored to still be there as of right now" she said answering her question

Naruto and Hinata soon walked out of the Hokage's Office and they walked in quiet she was enjoying just walking next to him and didn't want it to end then she realized she was going to be spending around 1-2 weeks with Naruto straight. She got really excited and nervous trying to finally process this and she told Naruto she had to leave to get ready and they parted ways both going to pack up for their new mission.

 **Village Gates**

Hinata was patiently waiting for Kakashi to arrive he was an hour late but she didn't mind it was more time she could spend with Naruto. "I should have known he would be late when Isn't he" Naruto yelled getting irritated his sensei still wasn't there

"Yo, sorry im late I got lost in the path of life" said a masked white haired man that apeared infront of both ninja

"Whatever were already late lets get going" said an irritated Naruto not wanting to waste anymore time

A/N: Heyy sorry to just leave it like that but I promise to have another one soon and I actually mean it Im going to start uploading more often for you guys. Well see you next chapter don't forget to vote the pole is going down in 5 days so I can write the next chapter


	7. Im back

Im back lmao im sorry for being gone for so long but honestly i kind of grew out of my anime phase but I just remembered about this place so I wanted to try and make this a hobby so I will finish the story. it was very cringy and im sorry I was in 8th grade i think when this first came out so I've matured a lot since then and well hopefully some of you stuck around. Again I apologize for just leaving the story like that but im back & I'll try my best to save this


End file.
